


【民诺】沉溺（1～8）

by grdyd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grdyd/pseuds/grdyd
Summary: 搬文过来不太熟悉这边的功能 完结章麻烦各位点进主页看orz*民诺，前后有意义*骨科设定，私设Jaemin比Jeno小一岁*狗血向，ooc重，请勿上升
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【民诺】沉溺（1～8）

01\. 

罗渽民十六岁那年的冬天，父母离婚了。几天后，面容憔悴的母亲领着一个陌生的男孩回到了家里。 

渽民，这是帝努，李帝努。母亲说话的时候垂着眼睛没看他，只是把那个男孩推到了他面前。他比你大一岁，是你哥哥。你们要好好相处。

哦。我知道了。罗渽民抱着手臂倚墙站立，冷冰冰地应道。但是凭什么？

我凭什么要接受一个陌生人进入我的地盘？ 

“渽民！” 

母亲几近请求的声音刀一样扎进他心里。 

罗渽民噤了声，把将要溢出唇边的叹息吞咽进喉咙。他明明早已知晓父母冰冷破碎的感情无法修复，提心吊胆过了这么多年，如今的结果该是预料之中的。 

只是这个“哥哥”的出现给了他更为残忍的一击。 

或许他的父母之间原本就不存在什么真正的爱情——他不禁在心中嗤笑自己的愚蠢。 

在母亲哀切的注视下，他怀着复杂的心情向一旁低着头默不作声的少年伸出了手。 

少年微微抬起头来看他，手心在裤子上蹭了蹭才握住他的手。 

“以后还请多多关照。” 

罗渽民听见李帝努用软软糯糯带着点鼻音的声音说道。他礼貌性地回以微笑，却很快松开了那只冰凉发抖的手。 

李帝努和罗渽民一般高，却比他更为瘦弱。他的头发似乎很久没剪了，长刘海盖住了眉毛，快要刺进眼睛；一副笨重的眼镜挂在鼻梁，把他真实的容貌遮挡了大半。 

李帝努觉得自己的手心又冒出了汗。罗渽民审视的目光看得他浑身不自在，只能移开视线盯着地板。 

“我明天有考试，先回屋复习了。” 

罗渽民丢下这句话，径直回到自己的房间关上了门。 

李帝努这才松了一口气，转头看向把他带回这个家的母亲。 

抱歉，帝努。抱歉。母亲伸出双臂搂住他，温柔地抚摸他的头发。他察觉到她声线的颤抖。他没有说话，只是闭上眼睛将她抱紧了些。 

第二天早上，餐桌上的早餐重新变成了三人份。罗渽民打着哈欠从房间出来时，李帝努正在往杯子里倒牛奶。 

他从不喝那玩意儿。这一定是母亲为这个突然冒出来的“哥哥”买的。意识到这点的罗渽民皱了皱眉，出声制止了正打算往第三个玻璃杯中倒牛奶的李帝努。 

“我不喝那个。” 

啊。李帝努停止了倾倒的动作，放下了手中的牛奶盒。“对不起，我不知道……你要喝果汁吗？” 

“我喝热水就行。” 

“好。我帮你倒。”似乎是对罗渽民能和他对话而感到开心，李帝努的眼睛弯成了两道月牙。 

餐桌上母亲告知罗渽民，李帝努要转学去他们学校。“明天帝努就要去上学了。你能带他熟悉下路吗？” 

看来母亲是极力想让他们快些培养起感情。 

可这哪是一朝一夕就能做到的事。 

考试时罗渽民总想起母亲期待的眼神和李帝努镜片下笑弯的眼睛，这严重干扰了他的思路。幸好这不是什么重要的考试，只是日常小测验，考砸了也无所谓。他干脆把笔一扔，提前交卷出了教室。 

回到家时他发现李帝努歪倒在客厅沙发上睡着了，而他们家明显比之前整洁了许多。 

他快步走到自己房间，发现门上贴着一张便利贴，上面写着： 

“我没有进你的房间，放心^^” 

他把那张便利贴揉成一团扔进了废纸篓。 

罗渽民的学校离他们家步行只有十多分钟的距离。他走在前，李帝努跟在他身后，没有同他并排走。因为出门之前他对李帝努说，他不想让别人觉得他们很熟。 

李帝努乖乖点点头，自此以后都会同他错开时间出门。 

从最开始，罗渽民对李帝努的态度便一直不冷不热，李帝努倒也没因此气馁，每天对他仍是笑脸相迎。可能也是因为这人天生长了一双笑眼，即使嘴巴没在笑眼睛也像是笑着。就算是罗渽民也不得不承认这点是他无法真的讨厌李帝努的原因之一。 

02\. 

李帝努来到罗渽民家的第二个月，他们所在的城市降下了初雪。 

空中开始飘雪花的时候罗渽民正在教室上课，同桌忽然戳戳他让他看窗外，他一扭头，映入眼帘的便是漫天飞舞的鹅毛似的大雪。 

放学回家的路上，罗渽民转身看到不远处有个熟悉的人影，他一时兴起团了个雪球偷袭李帝努，没曾想对方正在出神，雪球迎面砸来时躲都没躲。 

哎呦。

李帝努捂着额头蹲了下去。 

罗渽民有些慌了，连忙跟着蹲下。 

“很痛吗？过来我看看。” 

镜片上沾了雪，他便把李帝努的眼镜摘了又把刘海撩起来，这才第一次看清了这人到底长什么模样。 

他着实被惊到了。 

这个人如果好好收拾一下，会很受女生欢迎吧。 

但他没有将心中真实的想法说出来，而是以略带嫌弃的口吻说： 

“看看这个丑孩子。你不戴眼镜还更好看一点。” 

李帝努的额头看起来并没什么大碍，只是被砸中的位置有些发红。罗渽民的拇指抚过那里时，感到了李帝努微微的颤抖。 

“真的很痛吗？” 

他问，心说自己没把雪球捏得很结实啊。 

“不是，已经不痛了。” 

李帝努摇摇头，弯起眼睛冲他笑： 

“你不讨厌我了吗？” 

罗渽民动作一滞，收回手站起身，咬了咬嘴唇不知该如何回答。 

他本就不是什么铁石心肠的恶人，李帝努说起来也是和他同病相怜，他们本该抱在一起互相取暖，只是他固执地不愿接受父母已经分开的事实，因此才不肯坦然接纳李帝努进入他的生活。 

李帝努抱着膝盖仰头看他，鼻头和脸颊都冻得红红的，眼中闪着期待的光。那副样子像极了在雪地里等了很久期待被主人领回家的某种白色大型犬。 

时隔很久罗渽民才承认了当时一瞬间的心动。 

而此时此刻，他只是故作冷淡地说道： 

“我从没说我讨厌你。” 

从那以后李帝努对他的态度变得亲昵并且自然了许多，少了些对待易燃易爆物品似的小心翼翼。 

某天母亲因为加班要晚回家，让他们自己想办法解决晚饭问题。 

李帝努读完短信后扭头看向端坐在沙发上看书喝咖啡的罗渽民：“渽民呐，你会做饭吗？” 

罗渽民眼皮都没抬一下，点了点头算是回应。 

李帝努见他喝完咖啡之前没有要起身的意思，便自己去冰箱里看了看，里面可怜巴巴地躺着几颗鸡蛋和一盘蒸多了剩下的白米饭，再没有别的能吃的东西。 

“渽民呐，冰箱里没什么食材了。你需要什么我去买吧？” 

“我看看。”罗渽民终于享用完了他那杯咖啡，不紧不慢地冲洗过杯子后才过来瞧了瞧空荡荡的冰箱。 

“姑且做个酱油鸡蛋饭吧。” 

罗渽民说着挽起了袖子。 

李帝努在一旁看他做饭的表情仿佛欣赏了一场魔术表演，当他说“完成了”的时候还鼓了几下掌。 

真是接触时间久了之后就发现这个人有很幼稚的一面。 

看着李帝努虔诚地捧着饭碗两眼发光的模样，罗渽民忍了又忍才没让嘴角上扬。 

“吃吧。” 

获得允许后李帝努才用勺子舀了一口饭放进嘴里。然后他的眼睛一下子更亮了：“好好吃！” 

从此酱油鸡蛋饭荣升为李帝努最爱的食物之一。 

03\. 

日子一天一天平淡地过着，罗渽民渐渐习惯了李帝努的存在。 

虽然大部分时间他都觉得李帝努像他弟弟，但仔细想想，那个人也有像哥哥的一面。他会包容自己，很有分寸，也很细心。 

他很擅长整理，但是打扫卫生的时候从不会不经允许进入罗渽民的房间。 

他知道罗渽民不喜欢乳制品后便尽量不买含有牛奶成分的食物，偶然遇到了也会提醒罗渽民不要吃。 

罗渽民感觉得出来他在竭尽所能对自己好——而说实话自己也被打动了。 

冬春交替之际，正值感冒的高峰期，罗渽民也不幸被传染了。随之而来的便是折磨人的高烧，他瘫软在床上一动也不想动，李帝努给他端来水和药劝他吃下再睡，他也只是蔫蔫地哼哼了两声，没有起身的意思。 

李帝努只好扶着他坐起来，把药和水都送到嘴边让他喝下去。罗渽民喝了药便重新缩回被窝裹成一团，只露出了那张漂亮的脸。 

他长长的睫毛微微颤动着，慢慢滑入梦乡。 

李帝努第一眼见到罗渽民就觉得他很好看，是谁见了都会喜欢的样貌。在后来的相处中，尽管他会故意对自己表现得刻薄，画出距离不准自己靠得太近，但从罗渽民不经意流露的对自己的关心中，李帝努能感受到这个人本质的温柔。并且罗渽民正在逐渐向他打开心扉，他们的关系变得越来越亲近了。 

虽然从未说出口，他其实很喜欢罗渽民。 

如果他们不是有血缘关系的兄弟……或许李帝努还能有勇气把自己的心意坦白地告诉对方。 

但是现在他迈不出那一步。 

他把灯光调弱，坐在床边看着安稳地睡着的罗渽民，仿佛被这样温柔暧昧的氛围蛊惑，心中突然萌生出一个念头。 

于是他俯下身，将小小的爱恋之心化作蜻蜓点水般的一吻，落在心上人的额角。 

晚安。 

他耳尖有些发热，起身想离开，刚迈出一步，衣服便被人扯住了。 

“别走……” 

罗渽民迷迷糊糊地揪住了他的衣角，由于生病的缘故声音绵绵软软，听上去像是在撒娇。 

这时候的他倒是蛮像个可爱的弟弟。李帝努停下脚步，无奈地笑笑。 

他无法拒绝罗渽民半梦半醒之间充满依赖的挽留。 

这天晚上是李帝努第一次留在罗渽民的房间过夜。 

早晨闹钟一响李帝努便醒了，费力地从罗渽民的禁锢中抽出一只手关掉闹铃。 

罗渽民依然睡得很沉，李帝努抵着他额头试了试温度，嗯，已经退烧了。他放心地松了口气，准备起床去冲个澡——他被罗渽民像抱枕似的紧紧搂着，电热毯又开到了最暖，这一晚上硬生生给他热出了一身汗。 

好不容易从意外力气很大的罗渽民怀中脱身，李帝努回自己房间随便抓了两件衣服便冲进了浴室。 

罗渽民梦到自己溺水了。 

他在冰冷的海水中缓缓下沉，失去意识前看到一个朦胧的影子像极了李帝努。 

但是李帝努不知怎的化成了一副人鱼的模样，摆动着尾鳍吃力地将他带上了岸。 

其余的细节他醒来时已经记不太清，只记得他们似乎身体紧贴，交换着彼此的温度；他还获得了人鱼的吻。他摇摇头告诉自己不要再去回忆那个梦，然而梦境带来的奇妙余味却一直缠绕着他。 

他从床上爬起来，打算去洗把脸让自己清醒清醒。 

他推开卫生间的门时正好撞见李帝努在穿裤子，因为他的突然出现对方还差点被裤腿绊倒。 

罗渽民被一大片雪白的肌肤晃了眼，视线不由得在李帝努裸露的大腿上多停留了几秒。 

“抱歉我我我忘记锁门了！我马上就好！” 

李帝努唰地把裤子提上去，又抓过卫衣迅速套在身上。 

梦中将他救上岸的人鱼此时红着脸手忙脚乱地套上衣服，仿佛是被人类发现了本体正要仓惶逃跑。 

罗渽民一把抓住了他的手臂，看到对方惊慌又疑惑的眼神后讪讪收回手。 

没事。 

李帝努慌慌张张跑出去之后，罗渽民把一捧冷水扑在脸上，脑子里乱成一团。

这下可好了。 

他一闭眼，眼前就开始自动放映刚刚睨见的李帝努洁白修长的双腿。 

他觉得自己好像又要发烧。 

04\. 

李帝努的生日快到了。 

这将是他来到罗渽民家后迎来的第一个生日。 

趁着周末罗渽民给同班同学兼损友的李东赫拨去电话，问他能不能陪自己出个门。 

李东赫来到两人约好见面的眼镜店门前，凑近了去看罗渽民的眼睛： 

“你近视了？” 

“不是我。”罗渽民偏头躲了躲，说，我是要给我哥买。 

“你们什么时候变这么要好了？你还要给他送礼物？” 

李东赫疑惑地表示自己是不是漏掉了什么重要剧情。 

罗渽民陪李帝努来过一次眼镜店，店员甚至还记得他，一见到他就热情地打招呼。罗渽民也报以微笑，甜甜的一声“姐姐”便让女店员心花怒放： 

“姐姐，有什么推荐的比较适合高中生的镜框吗？” 

“喏，这边，你可以看看选择一下，都是比较受欢迎的款式。” 

于是罗渽民真的俯下身盯着柜台里摆着的镜框一副副仔仔细细比较起来。 

最后他选择了几副让李东赫看：“哪个比较好？” 

“这个吧，银色细金属框的。” 

“嗯……那就它了。” 

花了一些时间选完眼镜框配完镜片，罗渽民又拉着李东赫要去礼品店选丝带和包装盒。后者仍沉浸在“罗渽民竟然把李帝努的配镜数据记得如此清楚”的冲击中，觉得自己好像看透了一个秘密。 

“罗渽民，你看上去简直就是恋爱了。” 

李东赫一语道破天机。 

罗渽民挑选丝带的手一滞，掩饰性地咳嗽了几声。 

李东赫立刻明白他猜对了。 

作为为数不多了解李帝努身份的人，他故作沉重地在罗渽民肩头拍了拍。 

感受到这个拍肩中包含的意义，罗渽民瞥了他一眼：“你还是先关心你自己和马克哥吧。” 

“马克哥……马克哥他不开窍啊！我明示暗示都做过了，他好像就没装恋爱那根天线。” 

李东赫顿时像泄了气的皮球般软塌塌地趴在了罗渽民身上。 

“哎对了。既然礼物是我陪你选的，我能不能去你家见见你哥？” 

“……” 

罗渽民一陷入思索就像被人摁了静止键的机器人，停在原地不动了。 

过了好一会儿他才说： 

行吧。 

回家后罗渽民把礼物小心翼翼藏好，这才去敲敲李帝努房间的门。 

“怎么了？”李帝努揉着眼睛打开门，看来是在屋里睡了一觉刚醒。 

“过几天我的朋友要来。他想见见你。你得拿出最精神的样子来。” 

“所以——”罗渽民拉长了尾音说，“——我陪你去理发吧！” 

“啊？” 

没有丝毫反应的时间，李帝努就这样懵懵地被拉着出了门。 

罗渽民总算有机会改造一下他哥这个他看不顺眼很久的发型了！ 

把过长的刘海及发尾都剪短、蓬松的头发梳理柔顺之后，李帝努整个人看上去清爽了不少，优越的五官也显露出来。 

他紧张地绷着肩膀站在那儿接受罗渽民的“审视”，目光对上了便低头不好意思地笑笑。 

为什么要把这么漂亮的脸藏起来呢。 

用手指拈去沾在李帝努脸上的一根头发碎屑，罗渽民张了张口，犹豫了一下还是没把这个疑问讲出来。 

05.

四月二十三日那天，罗渽民、李东赫和李帝努并排走在了回家的路上。李帝努被两人夹在中间，活像奥利奥饼干中间那点奶油。 

三个帅哥走在一起难免会引来女生们驻足侧目。李帝努哪见过这阵势，把脖子往校服领子里缩了缩。罗渽民和李东赫倒是游刃有余地在女孩子热切的目光中谈天说笑，甚至还冲她们摆摆手打招呼，换来一阵惊喜的尖叫。 

一到家，连灯都没打开，罗渽民就把李帝努按在沙发上让他坐好：“坐在这儿，闭上眼，我说睁开再睁开，好吗？” 

李帝努点点头，乖乖闭上眼睛等待罗渽民的指令。 

罗渽民把冰箱里的蛋糕拿出来，又把李东赫拽进自己的房间，关上门迅速地拆开蛋糕盒给蛋糕插上蜡烛点燃，自己准备的礼物则让李东赫藏在口袋里。 

按计划行动，知道吧。罗渽民最后嘱咐了李东赫一遍，后者冲他比了个“OK”的手势：放心，没问题！ 

3，2，1，开始！ 

“祝你生日快乐～Happy birthday to you～” 

李东赫奇声怪调地唱着生日祝福歌推开了门，跟在他身后的罗渽民扑哧一笑，手里的蛋糕差点没端稳。 

“可以睁开眼睛了。”他出声提醒李帝努。 

早就按捺不住眯着眼睛偷偷观察的李帝努终于睁大了双眼，眨巴眨巴看着两人向他走近。 

“生日快乐～亲爱的帝努哥～” 

李东赫自来熟地揽住了李帝努的肩膀，被罗渽民瞪了一眼后知趣地松开，退到一旁让他端着蛋糕上前来。 

罗渽民站在李帝努面前时还有些紧张，清了几次嗓子才顺利开口：“这个蛋糕是妈妈订的。她出差回不来，托我陪你过好这个生日。还有……东赫！” 

“Yes，sir！” 

站在一旁露出慈父微笑看热闹的李东赫立马从大衣口袋里拿出那份藏了一周的礼物递过来。 

“这是我和东赫一起选的礼物。你可以拆开看看。” 

李帝努接过礼品盒，在对面两人紧张的注视下拆开，看清盒子里的内容物时小小地惊叹了一声。他摘下那副笨重的旧眼镜，戴上了这副新的。 

“谢谢你们。” 

在烛光的映照下，罗渽民看见李帝努笑得整张脸都皱皱巴巴的，眼角还泛着点泪光。 

罗渽民从没见过他这么开心的模样。从不知害羞为何物的撩人高手此时竟有点不好意思，如果这时把灯打开，一定能发现罗渽民微微发红的耳尖。 

“我手都酸了，快吹蜡烛吧。”为了掩饰自己的害羞，他转移话题催促道。 

“先许愿，先许愿！”李东赫在旁边插嘴。 

李帝努双手合十许下了他的生日愿望，然后一口气将蜡烛吹灭。 

在打开灯前那黑暗的几十秒，他咬着嘴唇望向罗渽民，欢喜的心情几乎要满溢出来。 

此时他还不敢有太多妄想，只是许下心愿希望他们能够就这样平淡幸福地一起生活下去。只是这样就足够了。 

06\. 

李帝努剪了头发换了眼镜之后，在学校里突然人气大增。起初罗渽民还没太在意这件事，直到李东赫给他看了学校论坛上的帖子。 

放学收拾书准备回家时，李东赫凑过来，把手机伸到罗渽民眼前让他看。 

当天的热帖之一便是“新晋校园男神李帝努——我以前怎么没有发现他那么帅？！” 

文字下面还配上了一看就是偷拍的李帝努的侧颜照。 

罗渽民往下翻了翻，跟帖基本都在疯狂表白李帝努，甚至还有人说要为他生猴子。 

呵。他把手机往桌上一摔，冷笑一声说，没意思。 

“拜托，这是我的手机！” 

李东赫宝贝地捧起手机，怕它疼似的吹吹，然后塞进自己的口袋。他一屁股坐到罗渽民的课桌上，晃着腿看热闹不嫌事大地问：“怎么办？你的竞争对手增多了。” 

“我去他们班找他。” 

“我也要去～” 

“你别跟来，不然我不帮你追马克哥了。” 

“诶～好吧。” 

李东赫遗憾地耸耸肩，从课桌上蹦下来： 

“那我先走一步了，你加油。” 

即使到了放学的时间，李帝努仍在埋头钻研一道让人头疼的数学题。这时班里的女生们突然发出一阵惊呼，平时和他关系不错的女副班长跑过来敲敲他的课桌，略显兴奋地说： 

“门口有个长得很帅的男生找你，说是你弟弟。” 

“啊？什么？” 

李帝努抬头往教室门口一看，那个正和女同学们谈笑风生的帅哥不是罗渽民是谁？ 

他僵在原地脑子死机了几秒，不明白罗渽民为什么会出现在这儿。他们不是约好了要在学校里装作陌生人吗？ 

他纠结了一会儿要不要去见那个他看不透琢磨不透的弟弟，最后还是放下了笔向门口走去。 

等待李帝努出来的空档，罗渽民向学姐们打听了关于他哥哥的事情。 

原来李帝努竟然是班上的班长，还是竞选时全票通过的那种。 

罗渽民曾以为李帝努是那种笨拙的孩子，而实际上他聪明得很，又对任何事情都很认真。他会努力把一切事情做好，因此成为了老师同学交口夸赞的对象。 

说起他唯一的不足，大概就是不擅长做饭。 

这正好。罗渽民想，如果李帝努什么都做得很好，自己连用食物抓住他的胃的机会都没有。 

这时李帝努从教室里出来了。 

“哥！” 

一见到他，罗渽民便露出了灿烂的笑容。 

“啊，嗯，渽民呐。你怎么来了？” 

“我来等你放学回家。”罗渽民挽住他的胳膊甜甜地笑着说：“以后我们放学一起走吧。” 

李帝努被那个笑容晃了神，晕晕乎乎地就答应了：“好啊。” 

罗渽民站在门口，看着李帝努慌慌张张地回座位收拾好书包，和同学道别之后再度朝他走来。 

“学长学姐再见。多谢你们照顾我哥。”罗渽民对直愣愣望着他们的学生们挥挥手，俨然一副可爱甜心好弟弟的模样。 

两人走远之后，班里才爆发出不可置信的呐喊：“天哪！！” 

这下李帝努的同学们都知道了他有个好看又可爱的弟弟。 

得知消息的李东赫及时发来贺电： 

——厉害还是罗老师厉害。这样你就有充分的理由每天待在他身边了。对了，顺便和你说件事。 

——什么？ 

——马克哥答应我了～心心心 

——What？！ 

——我以后就不能经常和你一起玩了，不要忘了我～我会默默为你和帝努哥加油的～ 

——…… 

罗渽民放下手机，端起咖啡啜了一口。 

还有半年多的时间李帝努就要高考了，以他的能力，考一个好大学离开这个小城市绝对没问题。在他们变成异地分隔的局面之前——他得让李帝努了解他的心意。

07.

自从去李帝努班上宣告了自己的存在后，罗渽民正大光明地走在了李帝努身边替他挡掉那些桃花。

一旦有女生对李帝努表现出好感，罗渽民总会从中作梗把这个苗头掐掉——除了上课时间，他几乎要和李帝努长成连体婴儿。

你弟弟未免也太黏你了吧。女副班长对李帝努说，他仿佛在阻止女生们靠近你。

李帝努也对罗渽民奇怪的态度不得其解，独独没敢去想他是喜欢自己。

终于有一天李帝努在放学路上鼓起勇气问他：

“你是不是……还是讨厌我？”

这话一问出口罗渽民差点被气笑了。

“你是真傻吗？李东赫都把李敏亨追到手了！”

“啊……？”

“哦对，你根本不关心这些。你脑子里只有学习和那些整天围着你转向你示好给你递情书的漂亮女生。”郁闷到极点的罗渽民把醋意一股脑地倾倒出来，说完又羞又恼地甩下李帝努大步向前走去，留下后者独自站在原地回味他话中的含义。

没走几步他就撞到了曾经结过梁子的男学生。这人的女朋友因为喜欢上罗渽民，把他甩了。自此他便单方面记恨上了罗渽民，处处找他茬。被骚扰的次数多了，罗渽民看这人也不顺眼，每次遇见都恨不得狠狠踢他屁股。

“这不是罗大少爷吗？今天怎么一个人走，和你哥吵架了？”他嗤笑一声又接着说，我看他根本不是你哥，就是你包养的小情儿吧？

没等他说完罗渽民就一拳招呼了上去。

李帝努远远看见两个人撕扯到一块儿，情急之下连忙提高了音量喊：“教导主任来了！”

尽管有些怀疑，男学生还是停了手，撂下一句狠话灰溜溜地走了。 

罗渽民坐在地上，用袖子擦了擦开裂的嘴角溢出的血，一抬头便看见李帝努向他伸出了手。 

“咱们回家吧。” 

路上李帝努一度因为行人的侧目想要松开罗渽民的手，无奈后者紧紧抓着他的手怎么也不肯放开。于是两人就这样一路牵着手回了家。

李帝努从柜子里找出家用医药箱，拿棉棒蘸着碘伏给罗渽民的伤口消毒，因为怕弄疼他动作很轻很小心。

罗渽民垂着眼看李帝努纤长的睫毛和眼角下方那颗小痣，看他的舌尖无意识舔过嘴唇。他的气息离自己太近了，罗渽民能清楚地嗅到他们相似的沐浴露的味道。

“大叔，你真是个笨蛋。”罗渽民低声叹道。他干脆握住哥哥纤细的手腕，强硬地凑近去吻住他的唇。

李帝努手中的棉棒掉落在地上。

他先是僵住了几秒，接着浑身控制不住地战栗，那无法忽视的颤抖让罗渽民停止了亲吻的动作，把他圈进怀里不住地道歉。

对不起，对不起。

我喜欢你，帝努，我知道这样不对，但我真的很喜欢你。

“不是你的错。”好不容易止住了颤抖，李帝努在罗渽民怀中闷声说。

他抬起头，逼迫自己直视罗渽民的眼睛。那是多么柔美多情的一双眼睛，他魂牵梦绕数月，今天才第一次敢同它们对视，也第一次从中看到自己的影子。

“渽民呐。”

李帝努一笑就像月牙般弯弯的眼睛，也是最令罗渽民心动的地方。

“渽民呐，我……” 

08\. 

从青春期第一次春梦的对象是男人这点，李帝努就知道自己是同/性/恋。

上初中的时候他暗恋一个男生，因为不敢说出来，他只能尽力对人家好——平时借作业给他抄，运动会上帮他拿衣服递矿泉水，好得别人都调侃李帝努就像那个男生的老婆。男生倒也不介意，搂着李帝努的肩膀说，干嘛干嘛，你们就是嫉妒我有个好兄弟。

那时李帝努瘦瘦小小地还没长开，脸又生得好看，男生真就把他当个小姑娘似的护在身后。

“你是不是喜欢男人？”

某天那个男生突然问他。

他慌忙摇头否认，被这个犀利的提问惊出一身冷汗。

“抱歉，当我没问过。”男生话题一转，说，帝努，我要转学了。

男生转学那天，李帝努望着教室里的空座位，心里也空落落的，仿佛灵魂被抽走了一半叫那人带走了。

整整一天他都魂不守舍，浑浑噩噩直到晚上放学。

那天晚上他被人堵在了男厕所里。

班里总是惹是生非的几个男学生把他逼得抵着墙退无可退，抠着墙皮的手指的关节都泛起青白色。

“别怕，我们就确认一下你到底是不是男的。”

他们伸手就要扒他的校服外套和裤子。

“放手！”他奋力挣扎想要逃跑，一下子被人扼住了喉咙再发不出声音来。

“别喊，不然我让全校都知道你是同/性/恋！”

这一句话几乎抽走了他浑身的力气。

“哟，看来是真的？”为首的男生把脸凑过来在他耳边说，“听说你妈是个妓/女，和你爸乱搞之后生下你就跑了。唉，真是可怜。妓/女的孩子果然和一般人不一样。”

不是的，不是的。他知道自己的生母姓甚名谁，知道她每个月都会寄来一笔钱，也远远地见过她和她的新家庭在一起的画面。父亲提起母亲时总是会说，她有她的苦衷，让李帝努不要恨她。

他双手都被人钳制住，外套扣子被扯掉了，裤子被褪到了一半。在他近乎绝望的这一刻，男厕所的门突然被踹开，把所有人都吓了一跳。

“你们在干嘛？欺负人？”

饶是再张狂，这几个男生终究也是十四五岁的孩子，干坏事被大人发现一时也慌了神，松开李帝努就想跑，被一米八几的大块头警卫员一把拦下了。

巡视楼道的警卫员用目光扫过在场每个人的脸，李帝努低下头，把脸藏在刘海的阴影下，默默地穿好衣服背上书包。

“同学你没事吧？需不需要去医务室？”

警卫员好心地问。他看起来只是把眼前的状况当作了一般的围殴事件，没往多处想。

“没事。”

李帝努勉强地挤出微笑来回答他。

此时他只想快点离开这所学校，再也不要回来了。

从那之后他转了学，用过长的刘海和眼镜把脸遮挡起来，尽量不让人再对他的外貌有过多评论。幸好他的身高慢慢抽条，体格变结实了许多，新同学们对他也都很友善，不再有人对他动些歪心思。他渐渐摆脱了那段恐怖的回忆，只是偶尔还会在噩梦中惊醒。

再后来，父亲因为沉迷赌博把家产赔了个底朝天，某天出门之后再也没有回家。这时李帝努的生母同现任丈夫貌合神离地过了多年终于离了婚，她找到李帝努，求他跟她走，让她补偿他。

他答应了她，接受了她——这些年来他实在幻想过太多次在她身边生活的场景了。带着对未曾正式谋面的弟弟的好奇，他同她回了那个陌生的“家”。

尽管罗渽民最初对他表现得很冷淡，但他见过他弟弟在学校里同其他人相处的模样——活泼开朗，漂亮自信，仿佛浑身都散发着光芒。某次他远远望着罗渽民与人谈话时生动的表情，恰好阳光透过窗户照亮了说话人的笑容，他就从那时起第一次感到了心动。

无论是作为一个仰慕者，还是作为哥哥，他都爱他。他把自己掰成两半痛苦又欢欣地爱他。但他不敢说出口，因为怕被再次抛弃。

从罗渽民口中听到“喜欢”这个词让他的脑袋“嗡”地一声炸了。

这就好像他在崖边摇摇欲坠，罗渽民突然抛来了一条绳索。别的一切在这瞬间都变得不那么重要，只要他们是相爱的，那就没什么好怕的——

他或许总是显得温顺乖巧，但骨子里也有少年人想要反抗一切世界制度寻求刺激的叛逆性存在。

他要抓住这条绳索，去到爱人身边紧紧拥抱他。

遇到罗渽民应该算是他的人生到目前为止最幸运的事吧。李帝努拉起罗渽民的手放在自己胸口，认真地望进他眼中，一字一句近乎虔诚地说：

“我也喜欢你。”

tbc.


End file.
